Paranormal Activities: The End
by JeremyBSmith
Summary: The girl's screamed then Jeremy appeared next to Taylor and Talis and touched their arms. Their body burst into flames and they both screamed in pain and there body was burning. Amy had tried to fight Jeremy but before she had a chance to touch him, Jeremy grabbed her by the neck and began squeezing her neck. She was trying to grasp for air, but Jeremy squeezed even harder.
1. The Beginning

So everyone has seen the four movies of Paranormal Activities right? Well, now this is remake, but with new characters, new story, and a demonic entity. Will they survive, will they all die, will the demon for once be defeated? Well read the story and find out. Enjoy and leave the reviews. I really appreciate it. Bad reviews, good reviews, put them up there. :D

* * *

Jeremy

Cody

Talis

Lacey

Taylor

Amy

Oreo Dog(Husky)

Jeremy and Cody had pulled into the driveway of the large house with the U-Haul truck., they looked through the windows seeing it dark inside. Outside, it was was. The grey clouds covered the sky blocking the rays of the sun. The weatherman in channel 9 had said it would be a 90% chance of rain. Jeremy and Cody were still in college. Jeremy was majoring in Industrial Design and Cody was going to major in Film/ Broadcast. They were close friends since some of Middle School and all of High School. Jeremy got out of the U-Haul, he walked to the back of the car wearing is red beanie and black hoodie, he wore black sweat pants, and black and white converse. It was 52 degrees outside. Cody had got out of the U-Haul, wearing his lettermen jacket, jeans, and some boots, wearing a cap as well. His skin was pale and he hated the cold.

"Could you please hurry and get the stuff so we can get outside and out the freaking cold?" Cody said putting his hands in his letterman jacket.

"Stop being a wuss and help me get the furniture out of the truck."

At least two or three hours had passed by. When they first walked into the house, it was cold and empty. Once they unpacked and put everything in its place. They still didn't get a chance to pick the bedrooms but they would get to it, it was warm, the fire was on, and the boys were on the two couches parallel to each other. Cody was laying down on the couches, Jeremy leaned against the arm rest taking a sip of his tea. They were laughing about memories in High School.

"No! You remember when how he was running when the teacher was right behind!" Jeremy said laughing trying not to spill his hot tea.

Cody was laughing on the couch, his face red from laughing to hard. " What an idiot. I hated the dude."

**DEMON'S PERSPECTIVE **

He stood in the room, the house was quiet. The black figure had killed every last thing that entered his house. So many deaths, so many people. Either scared away or killed. This was his home. His. No one else. He heard noises coming from the front of the house. He ignored it but it got closer. Mortals just talking irritated him. He turned his face to see two humans walking toward the house carrying boxes. Who do they think they are, coming in his home? He would fix this. But it would take time. His black eyes just stared at them. Then one of the boys had said something. "Stop being a wuss and help me get the furniture out of the truck." That voice was so familiar to him. He looked at the boy. He looked so familiar, he was special. Was he a friend? The boy interested him. He walked out of his room. No one was allowed in there. The previous humans who stayed in his room were the first to go. He hoped the boy picked his room. There was something, like he was some close. Could he be family? He wasn't going to lose his family. They boy will stay whether he likes it or other one had to go one way or another. He watched as they boys were talking about their school life. He could careless. He stayed near the couches watching the two.

**HUMAN'S PERSPECTIVE**

"When are the girl's getting here, I'm ready to see my baby?" Cody said looking up at the ceiling.

Jeremy stood up walking to the kitchen putting his cup in the sink. "They aren't coming tonight, they will be here tomorrow morning."

Cody groaned sitting up and looked around the house. " We still haven't picked room yet.."

They both looked at each other then at the staircase. There was three rooms in the entire house and one of them was the master bedroom. Jeremy sprinted across the kitchen toward the staircase. Cody was following behind he grabbed Jeremy's ankle, pulling him down two steps.

"First come, first serve!" Cody said while climbing over Jeremy.

"Of course." Jeremy smirked grabbing his ankle pulling Cody down a few steps. Jeremy managed to go around him. Cody reached for Jeremy's ankle but had missed his ankle as Jeremy went up another step.

"Dammit!" Cody said hitting the staircase and quickly went up the staircase hoping to catch up.

"Haha! I got it!" Jeremy had made it to the two double doors. He pushed it open and looked at the large empty master bedroom. It was so much space. He walked in to see the two large windows with a little sitting area below them. Jeremy saw that it was two large closets in the room. Between the closets was a door. He walked over to the door and grabbed the knob on the handle. He turned it to the right pushing the door open. He walked in to see the white tile that lay across the floor. There was a large bathtub on the right, and on the right of the bathtub was a shower. The toilet had its own little room in the far back of the bathroom. On the left of the bathroom was two sinks on a marble counter and a large mirror. Then a small closet door where you woulds put your towels.

"Well, I'm just really lucky." He said turning around looking at Cody. Cody was mad but he nodded.

"It is a nice room, lucky bastard." Cody turned to leave the room, he went to the room straight across the hallway. Jeremy laughed following Cody to his room. Cody opened the door to see a pretty large wasn't as large as Jeremy's room but it was a nice size. Had its own bathroom. Just right for Cody.

"Well, I can take this." Cody said walking around the room. Jeremy sighed. "Ugh. We have to carry our beds way upstairs."

"Yep." Cody said turning to him. "Let's get it over with." Jeremy nodded and they went downstairs. It took about three hours to get everything upstairs. They had finished there rooms. They had pictures hanging on the walls. Little decorations here and there. The guest bedroom and bathroom had things in them. So if there was any unexpected guest who wanted to stay, then they had somewhere to stay. Jeremy had finished putting his television up and the cable box. Had his computer on the other side of the room. His large bed, which was already made. The bathroom had everything it needed in it. He had his bookcase which was full of books but had other objects on it. Jeremy smiled and laid on his bed and enjoyed his new room. Better than the dorm they were living in. Meanwhile, Cody was in his room up. He had a few posters here and there, had his television set up, and his laptop. He also had his cameras in one corner charging. He enjoyed making movies.

"Jeremy, I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you later." He yelled from his room. He then closed his door locking it.

Jeremy sat up walking to his double doors. "Night little boy!" Jeremy closed the door and walked over to his bathroom. He took of his clothing and stepped into the shower. He turned the handle which warm water came out going across his body. Thirty minutes passed by and he was brushing his teeth. "Jeremyyyy..." Jeremy turned to looked to the bathroom door.

"What Cody?" Jeremy waited for a response but no one answered. He shrugged and spit in the sink. He left his toothbrush on the counter and walked back to his bed. He slid his body under the covers and pulled the covers t his chest. He reached out and grabbed the small metal string and which turned the lamp off. It was dark in the room. Only the shadows of the snow falling could be seen in the room. Jeremy slowly closed his eyes, eventually dosing off into his dream state. "Jeremyyyy..." Jeremy thought it was just his imagination. He stayed sleep.

**DEMON'S PERSPECTIVE**

He watched as the two raced up the staircase. He wanted the one named Jeremy to go to his room. Jeremy had got away from the other one and made it to his room. Perfect. Everything was going his way. He watched as the two walked through his room. He didn't say anything as the boy's went through the room. Why are the looking around? Finally the other one had left and went to the other room. He turned to looked at Jeremy and watched as he followed the other one. He wanted the boy, for himself. He was family. He would have to submit sooner or later. He stood in the corner as Jeremy put his items in his room. It reminded him of someone. Someone who had to make everything perfect. A smirk went across his face. The other one had finished and went to sleep. As Jeremy was in the bathroom. He closed the doors and just waited. Once he was brushing his teeth, he had to say his name. That name. Jeremy. He had heard of it. But where? He could care less at the moment. "Jeremyyyy..." He smiled looking at Jeremy looking around in confusion. "What Cody?" As the boy finished and laid in the bed. He watched as he fell asleep. He said his name once more then went through the house. "Jeremyyyy..."

* * *

Waaaaa! How is it going so far, are you enjoying the three characters. I will have chapter 2 up as soon as possible. :D Im still thinking of new thing so hope you enjoy it. Till next time, later. -Jeremy


	2. Things In The Night

Yeah its time for Chapter 2, so hope you enjoy it. I am going to try and put some paranormal activity in this chapter. So enjoy. Oh and I had a request to not use the Demon's Perspective so, no more demon's perspective. If you want it just leave a review.

* * *

Jeremy sat up in his bed, his vision was blurry, he rubbed his eyes, his vision slowly went from blurry to clear. He yawned pushing the covers from off his body. He climbed out of his bed and walked to the double doors. He was wearing his plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He grabbed one of the handles to the double doors, and pulled the door on the right open and left the left door closed. He walked along the hallway and went down the wooden staircase. Jeremy's steps echoed through the hose. It was early and quiet. So Cody had to still be sleep. He walked to the kitchen heading straight for the fridge. He pulled the door open and looked through the fridge. He saw his cold Starbucks cappuccino in jar. Jeremy grabbed it and unscrewed the metal top. He took a sip of the drink and screwed the metal top back on the jar. Jeremy left it on the jar of coffee on the counter. He grabbed the remote control that lay on the table. He pressed the power button and the TV flickered on. It was still snowing outside. Adventure Time was on and Jeremy loved cartoons. He was still a big kid in the inside.

He grabbed the coffee off the counter and walked to the living room sitting on the couch. As the he was watching the television, behind him was the dining room table. The chair began slowly moving away from the table. The chair had hit part of the table, as Jeremy turned around the chair had stopped moving. He looked around then back at the chair.

"I don't remember sitting down..." He turned back to the television and he heard a scream coming from upstairs. He quickly stood up going toward the staircase.

"Cody?!" Jeremy went up the staircase and then turned over to see Cody's door halfway open. Jeremy went to the door pushing the door open. "Cody?"

He looked to the bed seeing Cody looking at one of his cameras while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Cody, why the fuck are you screaming?"

"Dude, come look at this..." Cody had went quiet. Jeremy walked over to Cody and looked at the bright screen. On the camera, it had shown Cody sleeping.

"You film yourself sleeping, thats not weird at all?" Jeremy said laughing. Cody stayed quiet and watched the screen. "What am I supposed to be looking at it?"

"Just watch Jeremy!" Cody said pulling the camera closer to Jeremy's face. On the screen there was something in the corner. Jeremy went quiet as well. The door was slowly opening by itself. No one was walking into the room, the door slowly closed back by itself. "The fuck..." They didn't say anything, the light in his bathroom turned on by itself then turned off. Once the light went off, you could hear footsteps hit the tile floor then it went quiet. "If this is a prank, its not fucking funny." Jeremy said looking at Cody.

"Oh yeah, I would wanna scare you by opening my door while I'm sleep at three o'clock in the morning, then turn on a light switch." Cody stood up closing the camera. "What if this is happening all over the house. We could sell the recordings, dude, people would kill to see this video. What if its a ghost coming back to haunt us?"

Jeremy walked out the room heading toward the staircase.

"Where are you going!?" Cody quickly followed behind the Jeremy as he turned to go down the staircase.

"No, nope. I don't fuck with spirits. I don't do that demon shit." Jeremy walked to the front room grabbing his coffee off the table.

"Jeremy come on! We could make money off this, then we could just leave. " Cody said still behind Jeremy.

"No. I will not do this shit. The girls will be here soon and I think our neighbor are as well. I have to run to the store and get the things. " Jeremy went upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Your just scared." Cody said walking to the kitchen looking through the pantry.

Minutes went by and Jeremy had his coats, jeans, hat, and boots on. "I'll be back in a hour. Clean up or do something."

Jeremy walked out the front door and closed it behind him. Cody waited for the car engine to start. The engine was slowly fading away. He smirked and ran upstairs. He got every single camera he had. Cody had went through house installing cameras in the house. He had one his bedroom, one he had been put in Jeremy bedroom, it showed all of Jeremy's bedroom and the entry of the bathroom. One camera was in the living room. It showed the entire living room, dining room, and the kitchen. Another was put on the front doorway and the basement door. Cody went through the entire house making sure he had the cameras in the perfect position. An hour had passed by and Jeremy had pulled into the driveway. He turned the car off and open the car door. He pressed the trunk button below the steering wheel. A popping noise was heard from the back. He got out of the car and closed the front door behind him, he kept the car keys in his hand. Jeremy pushed open the trunk and grabbed the bag of groceries. He held at least five in on hand. As he walked t the front door, he saw that Cody didn't lock the front door when he left because the front door was cracked open. Jeremy stuck his foot out pushing the door open. He walked inside using his foot to close the door. "Cody I'm back." As he walked in, he saw the cameras in the living room and front door hallway. "Cody, what the fuck!?" Jeremy sighed putting the cameras on the counter.

"Cody!" Jeremy yelled taking the groceries out the bags.

"What!?" Cody said coming down the staircase while looking at the cameras.

"We have people coming over in freaking 20 minutes and you got fucking cameras all over the house." Jeremy said looking at the cameras and back at Cody.

"Jeremy, its only for a few days." He said taking the items out the bag.

"Oh yeah, and when our neighbor comes in he will think we are freaks with cameras."

"A few days, please, please, please." Cody said looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy was quiet as Cody was begging to keep the cameras. "Ok! Just shut the fuck up and help me get everything ready."

"Yes!" Cody said helping Jeremy prepare the food for the company that would b over soon.

* * *

Yepp. Chapter 2, I know its short and little action but trust me, Chapter 3 will be awesome. Leave reviews and enjoy :D Anything you hate about it, just tell me, do you want the Demon's Perspective back or would you just want the human's perspective. I will have more action in the next one, WARNING. Some sexual content.


	3. Unexpected Surprise

Here is Chapter 3 :D, Told you Id have it up sooner or later. Well, how are you liking it so far, want anyone to die yet? Leave reviews and enjoy. WARNING. SEXUAL CONTENT

* * *

They had finished preparing everything. Cody was looking at the cameras once again making sure everything was perfect. They had the Alabama vs. LSU game on. The fire was warming the living room. The smell of the food lingered in the air, the place was clean. Jeremy walked down the staircase wearing a sweater and a pair of black jeans with his converse. He looked at Cody who was messing with the cameras. "There better not be on in my room."

Cody laughed looking at Jeremy. "Should of looked around. I wanna see your goodies. "

"Perv." Jeremy said laughing, Cody joined his laughing and then the laughing went quiet when they heard the doorbell.

Jeremy ran to the front door and opened grabbed the knob turning it. He pulled it open to see Lacey. She smiled and ran over giving Jeremy a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head to his chest.

"Babe, I missed you!" She said looking up at him. He smiled lower his head pressing his lips to hers giving her a gentle kiss.

"I missed you to babe." He said pulling his lips away from hers.

"Amy is running late, where is Cody at?" Lacey said looking at the large house. "I love the house babe!" Lacey and Jeremy have been dating for three years. Lacey had met Jeremy in High School. They were friends at first then slowly began liking each other every day. Jeremy soon asked her out and ever since that day, they have been dating. They weren't the perfect couple, they had their ups and downs. But they did love each other. Lacey was wearing her green hoodies with black jeans and boots. Her hair was in a ponytail. Her teeth were white as can be. Her brown eyes sparkling from the lights. She was beautiful and Jeremy was glad she was his.

"Jeremy, what is with the cameras? Are you guys making a TV show?" Lacey said while looking up at the cameras on the wall.

"Cody thinks that there is something in this house." Jeremy said picking Lacey up. He fell on the couch with her still in his hands. He began kissing her cheeks and she giggled. Cody came in the front and saw the two laughing. "Oh, hey to you to Lacey!"

Lacey smiled getting out of Jeremy's lap going to give Cody a hug. "I said hey when I walked in the house you butt!" They laughed and Jeremy smiled gently grabbing Lacey's waist pulling her back on the couch with him.

"She is mine bruh, get your own." Jeremy said hugging her from behind. Lacey laughed kissing his cheek.

Cody rolled his eyes smirking. " I have my own, I just don't were she is." He pouted sitting on the other couch.

Jeremy smirked, "Aww poor baby." Cody threw at pillow at them and they all laughed. Cody heard the doorbell and ran to it. "I got it!"

Cody quickly opened the door thinking it was Amy. But it wasn't. It was the neighbors. There were two of them, both boys. They looked about Jeremy and Cody's age. "Hey, umm can I help you?" Cody said not knowing who they were.

"Hey, where your new neighbors. I'm Taylor and this is Talis." Talis waved and had a smile on his face. But there is something you must know. Talis didn't like many people. He was very cocky at times. Taylor was a nice guy and enjoyed being around Talis, he thought Talis's cocky attitude was funny at times.

"Oh, well come in! Get out the cold!" Cody said smiling. He got out the way letting the two in. They put their coats on the rack. Jeremy turned around to see the two walk in. "Hello, you must be Taylor and Talis. Pleasure to meet you. " The three of them shook hands and Jeremy turned around to look at Lacey. "And this is my girlfriend Lacey." Lacey waved smiling at the two.

"Hey, nice to meet you." They greeted her and Jeremy had offered them something to eat.

"We would love some." Talis said. Him and Taylor followed each other to the kitchen. Jeremy and Lacey followed them to the kitchen. They began talking with each other getting to know each other. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and Cody ran to the door. He opened it to see Amy. She screamed and ran over to hug Cody. She began to kiss him and hugging him tight.

"Sweetheart, I missed you!" She said still hugging him. Cody smiled hugging her back. "

"I missed you two love." They kissed again and Cody began showing her around.

"This is the house." He said holding her hand.

"Its beautiful." She said, then she saw Lacey and smiled. "Thanks for just leaving me."

Lacey laughed looking at Amy. "Your ass took forever and I needed to see my man." Everyone laughed.

"Oh ok Amy, I don't like you anymore." Jeremy said crossing his arms. Amy smiled and went to hug Jeremy.

"You know I can't forget my little booger." Amy said pinching his nose.

"Amyyyyyy, I have friends over." Jeremy whined and everyone was laughing. She walked back to Cody giving him a kiss on the lips. They all began eating, talking, catching up with each other. They all began to know more about Taylor and Talis. They were homosexuals and no one there really cared. Talis and Taylor had been together for who knows how long. So they were all couples in the house. Three hours passed by and they had already had the drinks out and they had the music up loud.

"Babe, why do you have cameras all over the house?" Amy said looking to Cody on the couch who was clearly tired. It was 1:42am and people were getting tired.

"He thinks there is a ghost in the house. Scary right?" They laughed and Cody had passed out on the couch. He was clearly drunk. Talis and Taylor were making out on the couch. They didn't really care who was looking. They were free spirit. Lacey smiled looking at them and back at Jeremy.

"Cutest couple." She smiled hugging Jeremy. He put his arm around her taking another sip of his beer.

Talis and Taylor finally had stopped kissing and looked at the time. "Wow, babe we gotta go. Getting late."

Talis stood up smiling and so did Taylor. "Alright, pleasure meeting you guys. We have to do this again." Talis said walking to the front putting his coat on.

"We do. We will definitely do this again." Jeremy said waking them to the door. He opened the door and the three said goodbye. ((Hehe Talis:3)) Jeremy walked back picking Lacey up. "Lets go to bed babe." Lacey giggled and Jeremy carried her up the staircase.

Amy had to wake up Cody, he was mumbling and his words slurred. "Amy, his room is down the hallway. Need any help?" Jeremy said still holding Lacey.

"Nah, he is awake, I got this." Cody was giggling but they were going to his bedroom. Jeremy brought Lacey to his bedroom and put her on the bed. She smiled and leaned up kissing him on his lips. He continued kissing her, tilting his head to get better access. While kissing Jeremy, she had pulled her long sleeve sweater off. As he was moving his hands up her waist toward her bra, something had fell off the bookcase. Jeremy and Lacey jumped and both turned to look up at the bookcase. He turned make to Lacey smiling, she was still looking around.

"Well that scared you." Jeremy said smiling.

Lacey laughed looking up at him. "Oh no, You were scared to. Don't try to be macho man now."

They both laughed and went back to kissing each other.

Jeremy thought for a moment then turned around forgetting the camera was in the room.

"I forgot about the camera!" Jeremy said walking towards the camera that was on the corner. Jeremy began fiddling around with the camera not knowing how to turn it off.

"He can see everything in your room...Yeah, were not having sex." Lacey crawled across the bed and got under the comforter and sheets. She patted the empty bed spot waiting for Jeremy to come lay in it. Jeremy sighed muttering under his breath. He walked over to the bed and went under the sheets and Lacey wrapped her arms around her body. She laid her head on his arm.

"Night babe." Lacey slowly closed her eyes and she fell asleep in his arms. Jeremy kissed her forehead and slowly closed his eyes falling asleep. Hours passed by and it was 3:21am. In the living room, the front room television turned on. It wasn't playing a channel, it was just static. The static went throughout the house. The only person who could of heard it was Amy. She slowly stood up rubbing her eyes hearing the noise. Cody was still passed out on the bed. He couldn't hear anything that was going on. Amy yawned and got out of the bed. She slowly walked down the hallway to the staircase. Amy was clearly tired and she just wanted the television to be turned off. She went down the staircase, her hair messed up. She walked to the television and pressed the power button. As she walked away, the television came back on. Amy walked over to press the button again. It went off, as she turned around it came on again.

"What the..?" Amy walked over to the wall pulling the chord out of the plug in the wall. The television stayed on. Amy looked around then the television went off. She stood there not knowing what to say. She soon felt breathing on her neck. Amy stood still not making any sudden movement. Amy didn't know whether to run, or stay completely still. She looked in the corner of her eyes and saw nothing. As she turned to run, something had grabbed her hair. Jeremy's television came on his room, blocking the noises that came on from out their bedroom. Amy screamed as she was being dragged across the floor, the basement door quickly opened and Amy was pulled in the basement door. The door closed and the screaming began to slowly fade away. The television went off in Jeremy's bedroom. The house was quiet.

* * *

Awww poor Amy, I wonder what will happen to her. Who is a cockblock for Jeremy, the demon or Cody? Chapter 4 will be up ASAP. So hope you are enjoying the story. Leave reviews :)


	4. One By One

Amy has gone missing, wonder where she could be? :3 What will Cody think? Who is next? Answers will be answered soon so enjoy. Leave reviews please Bad ones, goods ones, doesn't matter.

* * *

Cody woke up having a horrible headache. He laid in his bed groaning not wanting to do anything. He heard a ringing noise going throughout the room. Cody's headache got worse from the ringing.

"Uhh, turn it off!" He laid in the bed waiting for the noise to go away. He climbed out of his bed following the noise of the ringing. He managed to find where the ringing noises had come from. It was Amy's phone. He turned the alarm off and looked to the bed and Amy wasn't there. Cody scratched his head and turned to walk out the room. He walked down the hallway and headed down the staircase still holding Amy's phone.

"Amy? Were are you?" He made it to the end of the staircase and looked around the living room. Cody didn't hear anything. He stayed quiet then put her phone on the table.

"Where did she go?" Cody sighed going to the fridge. Jeremy and Lacey walked through the front door talking about plans for tonight. Cody quickly walked out the kitchen in excitement but it slowly faded away seeing Jeremy and Lacey.

"Have any of you seen Amy?" Cody said hoping for an answer.

"No, we have been gone all morning." Lacey said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Naw man, I thought you two were sleeping." Jeremy said leaning on the counter next to Lacey.

Cody thought for a moment just wondering were she had went. "She left her phone, she never leaves her phone."

Lacey raised a brow looking at the phone. "She left her phone?" Lacey was getting worried. She hadn't seen Amy since last night.

"Im worried." Lacey said looking to Jeremy.

"Maybe she was mad? I'm sure she will show up soon." Jeremy said looking at them both not knowing what to say.

Cody ran his fingers through his hair leaning against the wall. "I hope she does. This isn't the first time she has done this. She will be back."

Jeremy snapped then smiled. "We are having another party tonight, bringing some of the old friends."

Lacey got excited running over to Jeremy, "You mean Jackson, Miranda, and Grace. This is going to be fun!"

Jeremy smiled pulling Lacey close to him. He leaned for a kiss and she kissed him back.

"Ugh! I hate relationships!" Cody said walking up the staircase to his room.

Six hours had passed by and it was getting dark. Jeremy and Lacey had been downstairs cleaning up and cooking. The doorbell rang and Lacey walked to the door to see Taylor and Talis holding hands. Taylor was smiling and Talis was somewhat happy. "Hey guys. Come on in." Lacey said getting out the way letting them in.

"Thanks." Taylor said. Talis smiled and walked into the house. Putting their coats on the coat hanger. Jeremy had turned the music on and Taylor came in dancing. Everyone laughed and they had been talking for at least fifteen minutes. The doorbell rang again and Jeremy jogged to the front door and turned the knob and pulled open the door. Jackson, Miranda, Grace, and Jeremy start yelling and all hugged each other at the same time.

"Bout time we finally saw you!" Jackson said smiling.

"Yeah Jeremy, where have you been?!" Grace said pulling away from the hug.

Miranda smirked and punched Jeremy in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Jeremy said laughing while rubbing his arm.

"Thats for last time." Miranda said laughing.

"Well come in, don't just stand there in the cold." They all walked in looking at the house. Jeremy lead them to the living room. Everyone in the living room turned to the three who had just arrived. Lacey ran over to hug the three and they began talking. Soon, Jeremy introduced everyone to each other and it wasn't a giant group in the living room laughing and enjoying each others conversation. Cody had been in his room all day hoping to here something from Amy. He finally came down the staircase and walked into the living room. Everyone pulled Cody in the group and they start catching up with each other and Cody soon became happy. But he still worried about Amy. Soon, Jackson had brought the alcohol and everyone was happy. They began drinking, dancing, laughing. Just having a good time. At 3:52am, everyone was passed out in the living room. Jeremy and Jackson were back to back on the floor. Miranda had her legs over Lacey's lap passed out on the couch. Talis was sleeping in Taylor's lap. Cody laid on his stomach with an empty vodka bottle in his hand. Grace was on the other couch, her head laying on the arm rest. It was quiet in the house. Talis body wasn't moving one bit. His body began floating in the air. His body slowly rose in the air. As he body floated in the middle of the room. Everyone was still asleep. Talis slowly woke up and as soon as he was about to scream, his legs went to the back of his head, he grunted, then his neck was turned behind his shoulders. He dismembered body floating then the basement door slowly opened. Talis's lifeless body slowly floated over tot he door then it was thrown down the staircase. You could her thumping but it soon went quiet. The basement door closed. The group all continued to sleep.

* * *

OH NO, NOT TALIS! Lol. Alright, well I will have chapter 5 up soon as possible. Hope you are liking it.. How will Taylor feel about Talis missing? What happened to Amy? We shall find out next chapter.


	5. More Bodies

Welcome back my chicken niglits. Finally had time to finish Chapter 5. So hope everyone has caught up with the story. If not, might wanna read the other chapters. Let me stop talking and enjoy.

* * *

It was 2:12pm. Everyone had still been sleep. Taylor opened his eyes and looked around the living room to see the bodies of his new friends. He looked down at his lap to see that Talis wasn't there. He didn't have much of a hangover. He looked around the room to not see Talis at all.

"Babe, you here?" It was quiet. Taylor thought that he must of went home. He did have to go to work today. Taylor stood up and walked toward the door. He didn't want to wake the others up. As he walked toward the door, he saw a few blood drops near the basement door. He thought it was the others. Taylor went to the coat rack and put on his jacket. He turned the knob on the front door and pulled open the door. The cold wind went through the front door and into the living room. He closed the door behind him and headed home. Cody felt the cold breeze hit his skin. He opened his eyes still having a huge headache. He heard something coming from upstairs.

"Amy?" Cody said while he quickly got off the ground and ran to the staircase. He had a headache but he didn't care. He ran down the hallway and into his bedroom. His smile faded away. Not only she wasn't there, but all of her belongings were gone. Her clothing, her phone, her shoes. She must of came and took everything while they were sleep. Why would she go missing, come back and take her belongings and leave again. He sat on his bed then laid down just thinking. Cody fell asleep. Meanwhile, downstairs, Jackson had woke up and looked over to Jeremy patted his shoulder. He then shook Jeremy and then Jeremy quickly woke up.

"What Jackson!?" Jeremy said with an exhausted voice.

Jackson laughed while standing up. His body was soar from laying on Jeremy and the ground. He grunted as he stretched his body. "Its already in the afternoon. We have been passed out all day."

Jeremy moaned as he got up off the ground. He was soar as well. He looked over to Lacey and smiled. He let her sleep. "I don't know about you but I need to my cold Starbuck's Frappe." He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the glass jar, he unscrewed the metal cap and took a few sips. Jackson walked through the living room. There were only three people in the room. Grace, Miranda, and Lacey.

"Jeremy, where did the others go?" Jackson said walking toward Jeremy who was in the kitchen drinking his beverage.

"I don't know. Talis and Taylor most likely went home and Cody might be in his room. I think Amy left and he is still upset." The girls began waking up. They began laughing at what happened last night. They all smiled and turned to the boys in the kitchen.

"I would of cooked breakfast, but its not morning." Jackson said laughing looking at the others. They all laughed and looked at one another.

Lacey walked over to Jeremy kissing him on the cheek. "I think we all should go get something to eat." Lacey said leaning on the counter

"Sounds good to me." Miranda said fixing her hair. She walked to the bathroom.

"I'm hungry, lets go." Jackson said looking at Jeremy and Lacey.

"Lets do it babe." Jeremy said kissing her head.

"I'll pass. I' just going to stay at the house and maybe watch some television." Grace said sitting on the couch attempting to fix her hair. Cody had woke up. He couldn't sleep. Amy was on his mind. "I'll go to. Amy had come last night and took all her stuff. So she must be pissed at me." Cody was dressed and ready to leave.

Lacey walked over to Cody patting his shoulder. "She will be back soon Cody. Im going to go get ready." Lacey went up the staircase and into Jeremy's bedroom.

"I am to." Jeremy said following Lacey into his bedroom. Thirty minutes had passed by and everyone was coming downstairs. Grace had taken a bath and sat on the couch skipping through the channels.

"You sure you don't want to go Grace?" Jackson said walking to the front door.

"Naw, I'm good." Grace said still going through the television channels.

Everyone but Grace walked out the front door heading to the car. Grace went through the channels and stopped at Key and Peele. She watched the show laughing. Grace looked at the cameras that were in the house. She knew they were Cody's cameras. Why in the hell was he recording their house. As she turned to look back at the television screen, Grace had heard thumping noises coming from upstairs. She got off the couch and walked up the staircase. The thumping noise continued. As she went up each step, the noise got louder. As soon as she reached the top of the step, the noise stooped. She looked down the hallway and shrugged, until she felt someone breathing on her neck. Grace jumped and on the camera screen, her body flew down the staircase. Her body hit the wall, she screamed as she quickly stood up and run down the staircase. As she ran toward the front door, on the screen, something or someone had pushed her. Grace flew and went across living room hitting the mirror. The mirror cracked and a few pieces went to the ground including Grace. Some of the glass had went through her hand. She was crying and screaming in pain. As she stood up and ran toward the door. The basement door quickly opened and it had looked like something had pushed her down the staircase. The basement door quickly closed and you could hear thumping and screaming coming from the door. It went quiet, then one last scream came from the basement. Then it went quiet. A few hours passed by and the others walked in, some laughing, other just talking. They all walked into the kitchen. Everything was fixed. The mirror was completely fixed.

"Where did Grace go?" Miranda said looking around the room.

"You know she loves taking her walks." Jackson said.

She turned back to the others and saw a note on the refrigerator. _'Hey guys, went out of town, mother in hospital, be back soon. -Grace'_

__"She could of at least told me." Miranda said looking back at the others. The all shrugged and went back to talking.

* * *

Another one gone...What is in the basement? Why does he want them to go down there? Why is Amy's items gone? Read the next chapter to find out.


	6. Its Time

**Reviews :)**

**Raekwon Williams- Thanks for reviewing but who said Grace died? She went down the staircase. Lol**

**Who ever did this review "Love the gay characters, nice variety! Give us some more detail about them! :D" - Why thank you. I know the one named Talis died but I still have some interesting things coming up. **

**TNT and Tntbattle- Suck a dick bruh. Don't read the story if you don't like t. They can be gay all they want to so eat a dick and leave ^^ Oh and try to use just one account :3**

**Cody- Alright no demons perspective, calm your tits. And we haven't been cussing lately so calm.**

**Alright here is chapter 6, enjoy, and people like that TNT person, go find another story. Leaves reviews and hope you like the chapter**

* * *

Days had passed by and things were getting out of hand. They had contacted the police about their two missing friends. Cody had been up for nights searching for Amy. He barely slept and wasn't going to stop. Miranda had been searching for Grace. Her family hadn't seen her for months and they had no idea where she had gone. They police had done everything they can and had said they would continue searching.

Jackson, Miranda, and Lacey were going to stay at Jeremy and Cody's place. They hadn't heard anything from Taylor and Talis. It had been a while since he had been over here. Cody hadn't had time to check the cameras.

He was so busy looking for Amy. It was 2:27am and everyone had been sleep in the household. Meanwhile, downstairs, something stood in the corner. It just stood their not moving one bit. The front door opened and Taylor stood there wearing his pants and a white t-shirt. He was wearing no shoes and it had to be 40 degrees outside. He walked in and without him touching the front door, it closed by itself. Taylor walked around the living room toward the staircase.

As he reached the top stop, he stopped looking down the hallway, then he looked over to the master bedroom door. It was open. Taylor walked into the room and looked at the two that lay in the bed. He stood there just staring at the to. He wrapped his hands around his neck. He began squeezing his neck, he face stayed the same. There no expression of pain on his face. He just stared at the two. Taylor just stopped and stared at the two. He walked out the bedroom and down the staircase.

He walked into the kitchen opening the knife drawer. He grabbed the steak knife and stared are the knife in amusement. Then slit his arm. Blood went across the floor, his arm, his clothing. He walked to the wall, leaving a blood trail. He dropped the knife and began spelling six large letters on the wall. J-E-R-E-M-Y. Once he finished spelling the name in blood. He walked to the basement door, his bloody hands grasping the door knob. He walked down the staircase. The sound of his footsteps slowly fading away. The basement door then slammed, a loud noise went throughout the house. Lacey woke up and quickly sat up in the bed.

"Jeremy wake up! Someone is downstairs." Lacey said pushing Jeremy's body.

"What? No one is in the house babe...Go back to sleep.." Jeremy said trying to get back to sleep. A noise of something breaking downstairs quickly woke Jeremy up. He looked at Lacey and back at the door. It was wide open. He grabbed the bat that was next to him. Lacey stayed in the bed as she watched Jeremy get out of the bed and walk out of the bedroom. It was pitch black in the living room and Jeremy couldn't see much. He went down the staircase very slowly. Once he reached the bottom, it was quiet. He quickly walked over to the light switch and turned the light on. Jeremy didn't see anything but he stopped to look at the wall. He dropped the bat at the name the lay across the wall. Jeremy stood in the middle of the living room looking at his name on the wall. Someone's blood. Who's was it?

Lacey had walked out the room and down the hallway, Jackson, Miranda, and Cody had walked out their bedrooms and saw the his name on the wall. They all ran downstairs next to Jeremy. They looked at Jeremy looking at his face. Was he scared, amazed?

"Babe we should just leave and get the police?" Lacey said holding his arm.

"Jeremy...the cameras..." Cody said running up the staircase. Jeremy and Cody had forgotten about the recordings. Maybe they had information about the disappearances if their friends. Jeremy followed behind and the others followed as well. Once Jeremy had arrived in Cody bedroom, Cody was going through his computer looking for the recordings.

"We need to just get out of here!" Jackson said coming into the bedroom. Everyone was in Cody's bedroom surrounding Cody and his camera.

"Just shut up and let me look at the recordings!" Cody yelled at the others. They all grew silent.

Cody had found the recordings and they all grew silent. Jeremy saw the chair moving when he was in the front room. Then the noise in his bedroom. They got closer to the screen seeing Amy. She was being dragged in the basement. Then they saw Talis, Lacey turned away from the screen before seeing Talis's death on the screen. Miranda started crying to see Grace being pushed down the staircase to the basement. Some of them were crying. Some were scared. Some had blank faces. Then they all saw tonight's video. They watched as Taylor went through the house, then Miranda covered her mouth to see Taylor writing Jeremy's name on the wall. It wasn't Taylor. Someone had been controlling him. The doors opened by themselves. There was someone in the house with him, but it wasn't someone, it was something. The screen of the camera began freezing up then the power in the entire house went quiet. Lacey and Miranda screamed.

"Lets get the fuck out of here!" Jackson pulling Cody away from the camera.

"Amy is still in the basement!" Cody said pulling away from Jackson.

"So is Grace!" Miranda said looking at Jackson.

They all stopped talking hearing something coming from the hallway.

"Jeremyyyyy..." They all looked at Jeremy. Jeremy was quiet, he made no movements. He couldn't process all these things in his head. Then screams were coming from downstairs.

* * *

Shit just got real. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I can't wait for Chapter 7. So many questions need to be answered, what in the basement? Are the others still alive? What will Jeremy do? So many. Leave reviews and I will have the next Chapter up A.S.A.P.


	7. Where Are They

Alright guys, finally finished Chapter 7. A lot of action in this one. Love it, hate it, just enjoy it. Any questions you want to ask me, just leave a review and I will answer them. Enough talking, lets get to the story.

* * *

They all heard the screaming. But they knew the screaming. It was Amy, Talis, Grace, and Taylor. They all were to scared to said anything. They ran out of the room, the screaming getting louder and closer. The girls were crying, boys to scared. As they all reached the end of the staircase, the didn't stop.

They ran directly toward the front door, it was wide open. Before they could reach it, the door was slammed shut. You can hear the door being locked by itself.

"Turn around, back door!" Jeremy said running to the glass door. As they ran to the back door which was by the kitchen, there was a black shadowy figure staring directly at them. It was outside. They all screamed while standing in the front room.

The screaming stopped but something was wrong. They all were pushed away from each other but Jeremy. Jackson and Miranda were pinned against the wall in the living room. Cody and Lacey were pinned on the other side of the wall.

The all struggled to get free but they weren't going anywhere. Jeremy ran over to Cody and Lacey trying to pull them down. It was like someone was holding them against the wall. He ran over to Jackson and Miranda trying to pull them down as well. As he tried, something pushed Jeremy into the television on the wall. The television cracked and fell to the floor with Jeremy. Lacey screamed once Jeremy hit the wall.

"Run Jeremy!" Cody said pinned on the wall. The basement door flew open, Jackson and Miranda fell to the ground. As they tried to pick themselves up off the ground, they were being dragged along the floor. They were screaming calling for help.

They were grabbing things along the way. Miranda was dragged into the basement first. As Jackson was being dragged, he grabbed edges of the doors. He tried to hold his grip but his fingers began slipping and he went down into the basement. Cody and Lacey fell to the ground and as they were about to stand up they were getting dragged as well.

Cody and Lacey screamed, Cody had attempted to grab the edge of the couch but he had missed it. He went through the basement door, screaming could be heard from the basement but it would grow quiet. Lacey screamed reaching for Jeremy. Jeremy had hit his head while falling to the ground. He saw Lacey and ran over to her grabbing her hand. Now he was being dragged with her.

"I got you Lacey!" Jeremy said using everything he had to help Lacey.

"Don't let me go!' Lacey said going toward the basement door. She screamed but Jeremy was pushed back against the wall. Lacey screamed as she went into the basement. The door closed quickly.

Jeremy quickly got up trying to open the door. He heard screaming coming from the basement. The door would open. He looked around the room and saw the bat laying on the floor. He ran over to it quickly picking the bat up, he ran back to the door. He tightened his grip and swung at the door knob. It was loose.

He hit it once more, then door handle fell off. There was no more screaming, Jeremy opened the door and went down the staircase of were his friends had gone. The farther it went, the darker it had become. Something had pushed Jeremy, he yelled going down the steps one at a time. There was a slam coming from upstairs. The basement door had closed by itself. He had reached the cold floor in the basement. He couldn't see anything. His head was hurting from the hit. He was soar all over. He began calling out hoping to hear someone's voice.

"Lacey...Cody..Where are you!?" Jeremy stood up, he reached his hand out hoping to grasp something. He was scared at the moment. He just need someone to be there with him.

"Jackson, Miranda..." He continued to call out to his friends. "Amy...Talis..Taylor...' He began crying still trying to find his way around.

"Jeremyyyy..." He stopped where he was and turned around to wear someone had say his voice.

"Come out you piece of shit! I want my friends!" He yelled then saw a lantern lit up in the corner. There was a large shrine of a family. They were an old family. It was a man, a woman who must of been his wife. Then two little boys. But one of the boys looked like Jeremy. Jeremy grew quiet staring at the picture. The boy resembled him. He stayed quiet, then someone had grabbed his shoulder. Jeremy turned around and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

* * *

Alright guys, were are getting close to the end. Where are his friends, who touched Jeremy? Who is in the picture? more question. Ugh, I know. Hope you enjoying it. Leave reviews and stay tuned for Chapter 8.


	8. Dreams Of Torture

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. **

**(Guest)Will you have any memories pass through Taylor's mind about Talis?- Well, I have thought about it and I was thinking about memories. So I have an idea. **

**(AnnaLilyPotter)You MUST continue! It's getting really good!- Thank you so much. Lol. I will continue. I am trying to make it longer for you guys. **

**(Ir1sh Sp1d3rman)Duh duh duhhhh!- What shall happen next?**

**(Haelee)I really like this a lot. I would prefer it to have a little more detail but it is still pretty awesome. Great Job, can't wait for chapter 8. :)- Im glad your liking the story. I think this chapter has a little more details and here is chapter 8.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews and giving me ideas. Alright, here is Chapter 8**

* * *

Jeremy vision was blurry. He blinked a few times trying to catch his eyesight. He must of passed out. Jeremy looked around the dark basement. He saw figures along the walls. The person who had grabbed him...that face. It was so familiar but he couldn't figure who it was. Something was wrong, he couldn't move. Jeremy tried to move his wrist but they were connected to something wooden. Same things with his legs. "

"Someone help me..." The basement lights began flickering on and off . They were sort of like strobe lights. Jeremy squinted his eyes but they grew wide when he saw seven bodies against the wall. Then one body lay on the ground. There was some sort of writing surrounding the body. Talis's body was on the ground. He saw his friends. Something was wrong. Jeremy began crying looking at them all. He screamed and tried everything to get out the chair. The metal pieces were holding back his ankles and wrists. He looked back at his friends. But for some reason, they were just standing there. "Cody! Get me out of here!" Cody stood in the same spot. You couldn't any of their faces. Their bodies were still. "Lacey! Babe, help me, please!" Jeremy stopped talking when he saw another figure on the other side of the basement. The figure began walking toward Jeremy. He didn't say anything when the figure got closer. Jeremy stopped to see that it was the man from the picture. Jeremy looked back at the picture and the man.

"My son...Its been so long." The man said getting closer to Jeremy.

"Who are you!? What did you do to my friends!?" Jeremy yelled. He was afraid right now. He had no idea what was happening at the moment.

"I've been looking for you my child. The family and I have been waiting for you." He said putting his hand on Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy quickly moved his face away from the hand.

"Don't touch me, you piece of shit!" Jeremy yelled. He spit on the man. His Father? Jeremy's father had died because of lung cancer. "Your not my father!"

The man's eye were pearly black. They were normal color, but what Jeremy had did must of made him mad. The man back handed Jeremy in the cheek.

"You will not talk to your father like that!" He yelled. But it wasn't his voice from earlier. It was and demonic voice mixed with the normal voice. The demon or man. Whatever it was had walked to the painting. "Its time we all be together my son." He said walking to Talis's body. He was saying some kind of language under his breathe. Jeremy looked to his friends who were still standing next to each other. Just staring at the ground. Were they possessed? The lights had still been flickering on and off. He looked to his friends but had noticed that each one was cut on the arm. Taylor had the worst one. Talis's body was just a horrible sight. He looked at them all. What was wrong with them, what were they thinking?

**TAYLOR'S P.O.V. **

Taylor was in his thoughts. He had been at his parent's home with Talis. Taylor's parents had left for the weekend. Him and Talis were in Taylor's bedroom. They had been making out on the bed, grabbing each others private area. Taylor was the dominate one in the relationship. Taylor took his shirt and pants off in a quick second. Talis did the same. They began making out with each other. Talis smirked and began kissing Taylor's stomach and went lower. Taylor closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. Something wasn't right. He opened his eyes and Talis was gone. "Talis..." He looked around the room. Taylor stopped to look at his bedroom door. The door slowly opened by itself. A figure stood in the hallway staring right at him. It was a boy. But the boy had black eyes. The boy smiled. His teeth looking like spikes. Each one pointed and sharp. In his head was a round objects. Taylor couldn't say anything. Where did Talis go? The object in the boy's hand was Talis's head. Taylor screamed. The boy dropped the head and walked to the bed were Taylor was. Taylor was quiet. What could he do, run? The boy smiled but he lunged at Taylor. Taylor screamed but before he could run, they boy's sharp teeth had went into Taylor's arm. They were deep in his skin. Blood running down his his arm, the boy's mouth and body. Taylor screamed in pain. The boy began pulling the arm with the teeth. His skin began slowly splitting apart, like someone pulling a piece of gum apart. Blood was everywhere. The boy still clinched onto the arm, pulling the flesh and skin. Then there was a crack noise. Taylor's body had tensed up. The boy had pulled so hard, that Taylor's bone had cracked in half. The pain had ran through Taylor's entire body. He couldn't breath because of the pain...

**MIRANDA'S P.O.V**

Miranda was in her thoughts as well. She was in the living room watching television in her living room at her apartment. Miranda laughed at the people on the television. There was a loud knock at the door. She sighed and got off the couch and walked toward the door. Miranda looked through the peephole and saw that no one was there. "Fucking kids." She said. As she walked back to the door there was another loud noise. Miranda walked back to the door. She unlocked it and pulled the door open.

"What!?" She said. There was no one there. She walked out the apartment and looked down the hallway. No one was there. She walked back in the apartment and closed the door. There was another knock on the door. Miranda pulled open the door, there was someone at the door. It was a women. The woman had black pearly eyes. Miranda took a few steps away from the woman. The woman smiled, her sharp teeth just like the boys from Taylor's thoughts. Miranda ran toward her bedroom, but the woman was in front of her. The woman grabbed her by the neck throwing her toward the glass door. Miranda went through the glass. She hit the cement on her balcony. The glass that had fell on the ground had scatted across the balcony. Miranda screamed in pain. She felt pain going through her side and thighs and back. The glass was stuck in her skin. Every time she moved, glass would go even deeper in her skin. Be fore she had the chance to pull the glass out, the woman was in front of her. Miranda looked up but before she could say anything, the woman put her shoe on top of the glass sticking out of Miranda's thigh. The woman stomped the glass into her thigh. She screamed as the glass went in her skin. Blood was over the floor. The woman then kicked Miranda through the balcony fence. Miranda went through the fence. She screamed as she was falling toward the ground. The were metal rods surrounded a hole in the ground. Miranda stomach went on top of the rod. Miranda laid on the ground, blood pouring out of her mouth. She couldn't move because of the rod through her stomach...

**GRACE'S P.O.V.**

Grace was babysitting two children for her babysitting job. She was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Grace found a cheese stick and unwrapped it. But before she could take a bite out of it, there was a scream coming from the children's room. Grace dropped the food and ran to the bedroom. It was dark in the room but the screaming had stopped. "You guys, where are you?" She looked around and saw the window was open. As she walked over to it, there was a loud scream coming from outside the window. Grace looked out the window and saw one of the girls on the roof. "Stay there, I'm coming!" Grace had to be careful, this house was three stories high. As Grace was on the ledge of the window, she slowly made her way to the girl. Grace almost slipped off the edge but grabbed on to the framing of the house. She took a deep breath and began climbing up the the roof. The little girl was crying, where was the other one? Grace was on the top off the roof. As she reached the little girl. "How did you get up here?" The little had stopped crying. She slowly looked up at Grace and smiled with her black eyes and sharp teeth. Grace screamed then the other little girl was behind Grace. She had a knife. The little girl with the knife slit the back of Grace's ankles. Grace screamed and immediately fell to roof ground. The girl with the knife stabbed Grace in the stomach. Grace couldn't think because of the pain. She was gargling blood and wasn't able to scream. The girl's pushed her off the roof. Grace was rolling down the roof side. The knife was still in her stomach, each time it got deeper. She went off the roof and hit a tree branch. Grace's clothes were covered and soaked with her own blood. She was still alive but the pain surged through her body. The knife had went so deep that it had gone through her stomach and was sticking out of her back...

**JACKSON'S P.O.V.**

Jackson had just finished football practice. He went to the field house to take a shower and get ready to head home. Everyone had already left the field house early. Jackson enjoyed exercising and practicing by himself. He ran stadiums and jogged around the track. He was in the locker room, he headed toward his locker. He put in his combination and opened the locker door. Something had fell over in the weight room. "Hello?" He walked toward the weight room and turned on the light switch. A few weight had fallen over. He went over to put them all back on the shelf and racks. Once he was done with that, he turned around and a weight pole went across his forehead. Jackson quickly fell to the ground. He was dizzy, he couldn't think. His vision was blurry. There was a man smiling. Black eyes, sharp teeth. Smiling. Before Jackson had a chance to stand up, the man dropped two 200 pounds weights on his legs. Jackson heard bone cracking noise. He scream breathing hard. He looked to see the weights had broken his legs. He moved his upper body pushing the weights off his legs. He couldn't move his lower body. The man had disappeared. Jackson crawled toward the door, his legs in so much pain. Every move he made, the more the bones were breaking. He yelled for help and stopped moving. He looked over to see the man standing by a weight rack. The weight rack went to the ceiling. The man pushed the rack over Jackson, Jackson screamed as the weight hit his body. One had broken his spine, his rib cage, and many other bones. He laid there not moving...

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

Amy was driving to Cody's house The music was loud, the windows were raised down. Her hair blowing in the wind. It was a warm summer day. Amy hated the cold. There was a giant 18-wheeler in front of Amy's car. The song had went off and Amy flipped through the channels. Her car was approaching the road on a cliff. Amy slowed down once she was on the road beside the cliff. Amy heard something whisper her name. It was the radio, then the whole radio went to static. Amy pressed the buttons on the radio but everything was static. "Well, I guess no music for me." She said to herself. Amy turned the radio off but then she heard her name again but it wasn't the radio. It came from behind. Amy looked in her rear view mirror and saw a woman in the backseat. She had black eyes and was grinning. Amy screamed and turned to look in the back seat. There was no one there. She was breathing hard and turned back to look at the front. In the corner of her eye, there was something there. She turned to see the woman in the passenger seat. She screamed but then the woman had reached scratching Amy across the face. There were three large gashes on her face. Blood was squirting out of the gashes. Flesh hanging from her face. Amy screamed in pain and she looked ahead to see that the car was heading right off the cliff side. She screamed while trying to press the brake. Before the car stopped, it flew right off the cliff side. Blood was all over the inside of the car, the woman had disappeared. Amy's car hit the rocky ground. It was wrecked. The car's back was completely crushed and the front had been cut off. Amy was still alive, but she was stuck. She was stuck between the window seal. Her head to her waist was out of the car. But the lower part of her body was inside the car. She moaned, it felt like everything was spinning. She opened her eyes hearing crashing noise from above. It sounded like a horn, and the horn was getting closer. She turned her head to see the 18-wheeler falling directly toward her. Amy tried to scream but the 18-wheeler got to her first. Once it hit the ground, the 18-wheeler exploded burning Amy's body and crushing it...

**LACEY'S P.O.V.**

Lacey walked through the art store. She looked at all the paintings in the room. The store clerk was somewhere around the room. She picked up the paintbrushes examining them. Lacey put them back on the counter and walked toward the paint area. There were so many colors of paint. Lacey felt like she was in art heaven. She was picking up the paint cans looking for the color she wanted. Lacey found the red color she wanted. Lacey couldn't see the store clerk next to the paint shelves. The store clerk pushed the paint shelves over. Lacey turned around to see the shelves of paint falling toward her. The shelves fell on her. The paint went everywhere. It went across the floor, the wall, and all over Lacey. One of the larger metal cans hit Lacey's head. Her head was spinning, she managed to climb from under the bookcase. Lacey was had paint all over her face. She attempted to wipe the paint off. As Lacey go on her foot, she saw the store clerk in front of her with black eyes and sharp teeth grinning at her. The clerk grabbed the paint brushes off the counter and stabbed them into Lacey's shoulder. Lacey screamed to see at least 3 or 4 paint brushes in her shoulder. It felt like needles going into her skin. Blood was bleaching her white t-shirt. Lacey saw the clerk had walked off somewhere. Lacey began slowly running toward the store door. She was crying and each step she made, more blood came out. Before she had a chance to reach the door, the clerk had a box cutter and began stabbing Lacey in the back. Her flesh being ripped apart at each stab. Lacey felt to the ground not being able to move. The box cutter had hit her spin. The clerk walked in front of Lacey, the clerk grabbed another paint brush and bent down next to Lacey, the clerk jabbed at Lacey's skull. Blood ran down Lacey's head as the paintbrush broke into her skull. Lacey lay on the tile surrounded by her puddle of blood...

**CODY'S P.O.V**

Cody was in the living room of the house. For some reason, there was no windows, no doors, no furniture. Just the floor and the wall. Cody looked around the room. The staircase was even gone. He yelled but his voice echoed throughout the room "Jeremy!" He yelled. He heard Jeremy's voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see Jeremy standing there staring right at him. Jeremy wasn't smiling, he only had black eyes. "Jeremy, he has you! We need to leave!" Cody was staring at Jeremy. Jeremy only stared at him. Then he heard another voice coming from behind him. It was Amy's voice. Amy had black eyes and wasn't smiling. "Babe, why would you leave me?" Amy said. As she spoke, you could see her sharp teeth as she spoke. "Why would you leave your friends Cody?" Lacey was next to Jeremy as well. Cody was turning looking at them all. He was freaking out. There was no where to go. Soon, Miranda, Grace, and Jackson, Taylor, and Talis were surrounding Cody with black eyes. They all were staring at them. Cody looked at his friends. They all grinned showing there sharp teeth. The begin moving closer to Cody, they were all circling him in. Cody, tried to run but Jackson and Grace had grabbed him. Cody yelled struggling to get loose. As the got closer, the began grabbing Cody's legs and pulled his limbs until flesh and blood was coming out of his body. Blood went over all of Cody's friend. Cody yelled as he was being ripped apart. Blood pouring out of his mouth. They all were covered in his blood.

* * *

Hope you guys like, leave reviews and be here for next chapter. Chapter Nine :D I added more details and memories so enjoy. See ya later


	9. The End

Hey everyone, Ive gotten so many reviews and just wanted to say thank you. Im glad a lot of you are enjoying the story. Well here is Chapter 9 for Paranormal Activity!The very last chapter!

* * *

Jeremy was sat in the chair looking at his friends against the wall. They were just standing there, not making any movements. Some of the whimpered, it sounded like they were having nightmares. There as nothing he could do. Talis dismembered body lay on the floor surrounding with symbols. The demon spirit was staring at the picture that was on the wall. The boy did resemble Jeremy but it wasn't him. The man turned looking at Jeremy with hi pearly black shiny eyes. He grinned showing his sharp teeth. "Its time my son." Jeremy was quiet as the man walked to Talis's body. " Don't you dare touch him!" Jeremy yelled staring at the man with pure hatred. The man growled under his breath and quickly appeared in front of Jeremy. Before Jeremy could react, the man had put his hand around Jeremy's neck. "You do not talk to me like that! You are my son and you do not disrespect me!" Jeremy went quiet trying not to look at him. The man released his grip from Jeremy's neck.

He put his hand on top of Jeremy's head then walked back to Talis. The man began chanting some words and the room grew colder. Jeremy watched as the symbols on the floor lit up. The symbols were glowing and his friends al began breathing hard. They all were looking at their bodies, its like they had just came out of a nightmare. Soon, Talis's body was caught on fire. Every part of him was burning. Talis was apparently still alive because his was screaming. Taylor heard Talis's voice and began screaming. "NO! TALIS!" Talis only screamed. They symbols were on fire now. Lacey and Amy screamed at what they were screaming. Jackson was quiet at what he was seeing. Grace had passed out and Miranda was crying. Cody ran over to calm Amy down. It was horror in the basement. There was another dark figure in the room.

It was a boy. He was like a shadowy black figure. Only thing you could see was his body. The demon man had forced Jeremy's friends onto the wall. Cody grunted cause he hit the wall to hard. Jeremy looked at the shadow and it was staring right at him, The man grinned staring and the shadow. The shadow boy slowly walked toward Jeremy. "Don't you touch me..." The shadow was now right in front of Jeremy just looking at him. Jeremy just looked back at the shadow. The shadow boy walked into the Jeremy. He was now in Jeremy. Jeremy screamed grabbing the arm rest. He screamed. The shadow boy was taking over Jeremy's body. Jeremy just stopped, he had went quiet. He looked up, his eyes were fully black. His friends were all quiet now looking at their friend. Lacey was crying. "Jeremy, don't let it take over you!"Jeremy walked to the man. "Hello my son." Jeremy smiled. "Hello father." When Jeremy talked, it was his normal voice but it was also a child like voice. He put his arms out and Jeremy walked into his arms. They were hugging each other. Jeremy then smirked, his teeth sharp just like the man's. Jeremy placed his hand on his so called father's heart.

He quickly dug into the skin of his father. The man yelled but it wasn't a human pain. It was demon and human yell. Jeremy went deeper into his body, feeling the heart. He pulled it out and the heart was black, and so was the color of the blood. The father stood there staring at his son shocked. "Why son..." He said not moving an inch. Jeremy smirked, "You killed me years ago. Don't you remember father. You drowned me. You said it was for my own good." The father began crying speaking in a low voice, "Now I remember...I brought you back. Back to your body." Jeremy's grin slowly faded away. His friends were quiet looking at the two. None of them moved or said a word. "This isn't my body father. Your are a sadistic father and someone has to end you. Once and for all." The father grew angry and his tone in his voice rose. You could hear the demon voice get louder. "You will obey me!" Jeremy didn't grin but he squeezed the beating heart, black blood oozed out of Jeremy's hand. The father yelled and his skin began burning from the inside. His skin began burning, they went up like ashes. The demon roar went throughout the basement. Jeremy's friend covered their ears. The father then was just pure ash and feel to the ground. Jeremy threw the squished heart on the ground, and stood there. "Is it over?", Cody said looking around.

Jackson stood up brushing himself off. "I think so." Jeremy fell to the ground on his knees. Then the shadowy black figure came out of Jeremy's body. Jeremy was breathing hard, he was coughing, he felt like he was about to throw up. The shadowy figure of the child turned into a human version. He was wearing clothes which looked like something from the 1920s. He did look like Jeremy when he was a child. "I had to get revenge from my father somehow." Jeremy looked at the boy and nodded. "Who are you?" Jeremy said catching his breath. "My name is Sebastian Lawrence Lanfields. My father had murdered me on my birthday years ago. I had to get revenge somehow. This house was ours. He drowned me in a bathtub in the basement. He was drunk and my mother had passed away. He didn't take it so easy." Sebastian looked over at the picture of his family on the wall. He looked at his mother and sighed. He turned back to Jeremy. Everyone listened to the Sebastian as he told his story. "He must of died in the house, and haunted it for years." Sebastian looked up and back at the others. Taylor had bloody arms. He stood up looking at Talis's burnt body. "Talis..." Sebastian walked over to the burnt body. He touched a piece of the burnt flesh and then the body began to slowly form back together, from head to toe. Talis was back to his normal self.

He began breathing hard looking around the room and then at Taylor. He hugged him tight and then they both kissed each other. Sebastian smiled and turned to Jeremy. "It is time for me to go." Jeremy smiled and the boy grabbed Jeremy's hand. The boy suddenly went into Jeremy's body. Jeremy eyes went black and his teeth were sharp. "Im just kidding." Jeremy said in his regular voice with the child voice. The girl's screamed then Jeremy appeared next to Taylor and Talis and touched their arms. Their body burst into flames and they both screamed in pain and there body was burning. Amy had tried to fight Jeremy but before she had a chance to touch him, Jeremy grabbed her by the neck and began squeezing her neck. She was trying to grasp for air, but Jeremy squeezed even harder. Her neck bone was breaking. The bones began going through the skin on her neck. Blood came pouring down he neck and Amy wasn't able to breath and she had died. Jeremy dropped her body to the ground. Jackson and Lacey ran after Jeremy to tackle him. Jackson had reached Jeremy first, but Jeremy quickly turned around grabbing Jackson's arms ripping them from his body.

His skin slowly being ripped apart like pulling two pieces of sticky gum apart from each other. Blood went all over Jeremy's body and scattered across the floor and walls. He then kicked Jackson's head off and Jackson's body fell to the ground. He turned and grinned jumping on Miranda and Grace who were on the ground. He grabbed both of their stomachs and began ripping the skin of their stomach. The girls yelled as blood came out of their mouths. He continued digging in their stomachs pulling there intestines out and their organs. Both of their bodies lay their still, not moving, in a pile of blood. Lacey had ran up the staircase. Jeremy began jumping from wall to wall. He was now on the ceiling crawling on all fours. Before Lacey could reach the door, he jumped on down on her back, he dug through her skin. Blood began running down her back. She screamed as her skin was being pulled open. Jeremy had a good grip on her spin, he pulled her spin out her back faster than a nail in a wooden board being pulled out with a hammer. Lacey's scream had slowly died down. Her body lay on the staircase not moving. There was a flow of blood from Lacey's body going down the staircase. There was no way out for Cody. Jeremy walked down he staircase staring at Cody with his black eyes. "Jeremy, don't let him take over you...Its me...Cody..your best friend.." Cody said backing away from Jeremy. Jeremy appeared next to a camera and turned it on, then appeared in front of Cody. "Smile for the camera." Jeremy said.

Before Cody could say another word, Jeremy hit him in the side of the head with the camera. Cody fell to ground feeling the blood going down his body. Jeremy began hitting Cody over and over again with the camera. Blood covered Jeremy's entire body. Cody laid there not moving. His eyes staring off in the distance. Jeremy walked to the middle of the room. Sebastian left Jeremy'a body and Jeremy was coughing and trying to catch his breath. Jeremy looked at the bodies and tears began running down his face. He turned his head to look at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled talking in his childish voice. "Goodbye my brother, see you soon." Sebastian disappeared. Jeremy was on his knees looking at the bodies of his friends. There was a crash coming from upstairs. "Police Department here! Is there anyone home!?" Jeremy went quiet. Before he knew it, police were rushing down the staircase. "Oh my god!" One of them said seeing Lacey's body on the staircase. Some of them went down seeing the bodies. They looked at Jeremy who was covered in blood not even paying attention to them. Jeremy was lost in only memories. They quickly grabbed him. Police went all throughout the house. All over the country, the events of the house had went everywhere. It was all over the internet, the videos went worldwide. Everyone knew the names of Jeremy, Cody, Amy, Grace, Miranda, Jackson, Talis, and Taylor. It had hit the news. Jeremy was sent to a mental instuition. They say he hadn't said any words to anyone. He was quiet.

5 years had passed by now, the talk about the house had died off. Elena and Christian walked into the house smiling. "Babe, I love this house!" Elena said going through the house. Christian smirked going over to Elena hugging from her behind. "I know babe, perfect place to start a family." There were eight shadowy black figures in the basement. Sebastian smirked hearing the voices from upstairs.

* * *

This is the end of this story my friends. Or is it? I had so much fun creating this story. People have loved it, I loved it. As you know was in the story but my other friends are in the story. I love them so much and I just want to say thank you. I don't quiet know if there will be a sequel but you never know. ;D I have other stories like Cloverfield that I am currently working on. Well, goodbye you guys :D

Final Review- Guest: You should go into even more detail with Talis and Taylor. I love their  
characters.../ Lol. I know, I liked their characters to but I had to finish the series but you never know, there might be more ;)


	10. Reviews

Hey everyone, just wanted to say I have been thinking really hard about a sequel and at the moment I am debating on wether to create another story. But just wanted to say I am recently working on a zombie fanfic which is called, "Life and Death" It is based off the movie 28 Weeks Later. Good movie :D I'm working on the chapter currently and I've got a lot of good ideas. Well, see yall later XD

Mrs. Abortion:I love it so much haha/ Lol. Your name. XD But thank you so much and I'm glad your loving it.


End file.
